Memory of an Ice Cream
by blanc-hiver
Summary: When you share a bond with someone, and when the person whom you share a bond is no longer living, you'll realise that there're so many things about him to recall. Especially in terms of ice cream. Jiraiya's & Naruto's old days, SaiNaru friendship


**Hiver's note: **Hullo, it's been a long time since I posted something on fanfiction *sighs* I wrote this story because I simply want to write about Naruto and Jiraiya. I just opened Microsoft Word and wrote anything, _anything_ that comes out of my mind. So I guess this is a drabble *shrugs*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

~HIVER~

**Memory of an Ice Cream**

"Hey, your ice cream's melting."

"Huh?" I cocked my head with a questioning look. My mind was off in a reverie that I couldn't register his words well.

Drip.

"Ah!" I cried, horrified, "My ice cream! It's melting!" I licked the melting ice cream within turbo seconds, from the ice cream itself, to the stick, and to my now-sticky hand—I must have looked like fox.

"Baka."

"Shut up." I snapped, looking more irritated than ever.

He looked at me with that typical underestimating fashion. He huffed. "That's your own fault. What were you so dazed about?" He licked his own ice cream. "Don't tell me," he paused, facing me in suspicion, "teenage problems?"

I fell off the bench.

"What the—of course not! What teenage problems anyway? I was just thinking what a day that we've wasted—_you_ have wasted—most of the time flirting with girls instead of teaching me that super cool jutsu you were talking about! Isn't my training more important? That's why you brought me along right? Ne, Ero-sennin, teach me… Teach me the new jut—"

"Teach me, teach me, teach me. Oh, be quiet already, won't you?" He threw his arms in annoyance. "Ah, you dropped your ice cream."

"My ice…" I looked at my hand. That ice cream was there seconds ago. Now, gone. A sudden realisation. I looked at the ground. "Ahhh!!! My cream cream! It fell! It fell! Dang, it's your fault! It's this entire pervert's fault!"

"What does it have to do with me!?"

"If only you hadn't shrunk my precious Frog (wallet) and spent them futilely on women--" ("It's not futile!") "—If only you didn't spend every single penny in it, then I wouldn't have been broke, and I would've mastered a cool jutsu already!" I sobbed, burying my fingers onto my scalp as I let out tears of regret.

Ero-sennin laughed nervously. "Well, sorry about that, Naruto." He rubbed the back of his head. "Overturned water doesn't return to the tray (1). And that ice cream falling there has nothing to do with that or me. It's you."

I quickly reacted. "But if you had never done those things, you wouldn't have felt sorry and bought this ice cream bar!" I pouted, glaring at him accusingly. "And we wouldn't have sat together on this bench nor regretted what we—_you_—did, which led me to slipping the ice cream off my hand, therefore, it's your fault."

"How is that making sense!?"

"Yes, it is. I'm saying it."

He squinted at me. "The heck, you're a kid."

"And you're an old man with the same mentality."

He sighed. "Kid, do you read Icha Icha Pradise?"

"Are you kidding me? It's so _boring_."

"See? That clarifies all. I'm genuinely an adult." He smugly smirked.

"You're just a pervert!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!!!"

"Don't get me wrong, kid," said he with eyes closed. "I'm…a…SUPER PERVERT!"

I gagged. He was a pervert and he was proud of it!? Pathetic.

Very pathetic

---PAUSE---

Time was still. I was faced with total blankness and absolute solitary. I thought over what has just happened. I couldn't. My mind was completely messed up. The whole conversation with Jiraiya-sensei seemed to be much prior than now. It was so old and random that it was more like a memory rather than reality.

I thought I was talking to him. But why did I suddenly have time to get tangled in my musing? I thought, and thought, and thought. I couldn't really find any reason.

At the beginning, I was dazed. I was off in a reverie. I didn't remember what it was but I was sure that I wasn't thinking about Ero-sennin spending my money and wooing the girls all day. I was thinking something else. It was such a sweet reminiscent.

Ice cream.

Jiraiya-sensei brought me a bar ice cream—breakable one, meant for two persons—and shared it with me. We were having a nice chat on a bench on top of the hill of a suburban. It was afternoon and the sky was pinkish orange with shades of purple. We were having a nice chat. The township was crowded because of the festival. Jiraiya-sensei bought it from the festival. He shared it with me. We went uphill.

And we were having a nice chat.

---PLAY---

"Hey, your ice cream's melting."

"Huh?" I cocked my head with a questioning look. My mind was off in a reverie that I couldn't register his words well.

Drip.

I felt cold, sticky liquid on my hand. It was the ice cream. It was dripping. I should've licked it. I should've complained. I should've heard him say 'baka', but it wasn't his voice that spoke at the first time.

"Aren't you gonna lick it?"

I looked up and grinned sheepishly. It was Sai. "I wonder why I didn't do that."

Sai stared at me for a while, as if trying to grasp what was in my head. "Is something bothering you?"

We were walking along Konoha road, heading towards…where?

"Naruto?" Sai waved his hands in front of my face. "What's wrong? You're not yourself."

I smiled sadly. "I don't know…" The ice cream was still melting, and I was still not licking it. "I just remembered something…A memory from long time ago…It's strange." I shrugged.

Sai said nothing for a moment. He looked at far-off distance with an unreadable thought. While he was by himself, I glanced at the sky. It was clear sky blue. The clouds were densely white, like that of candy floss.

"Was it nice?"

I looked at Sai with a raised eyebrow. "What _was_ nice?"

"The memory." He said.

My eyes travelled upon the nearest hill. Memory flashbacked. "Yes." I grinned. "It was about Ero-sennin."

"By sennin you mean Jiraiya-san?"

Pft. Jiraiya-san. More like SUPER PERVERT Jiraiya-san. "Yeah…" I trailed off. "Hey, where are we going?"

Sai gave me an expressionless, if not incredulous, look. "Did you hit your head or something? Tsunade called for us."

"Hmph."

A moment's pause.

"Let's go to that hill," said I. I glanced at Sai to see his expressionless, surprised look.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it." Somehow I pictured Sai rolling his eyes with that plain expression of his. I laughed, catching a glimpse of him.

"Trust me; it'll be a sweet memory to recall."

**End**

~HIVER~

**Hiver's closing note:** Why Sai? I don't know. I just like their interaction XD This is not beta-ed. The words are simple. I have to admit that my writing style in this story is very different with the one I usually have. (I'm usually very descriptive). Yet, I enjoy writing it. Ah~ I miss Jiraiya~ And Konoha's peaceful day :D

Reviews would be WONDERFUL~


End file.
